DESCRIPTION: This Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE) core will build on, and incorporate, capabilities of the Applied Population Laboratory (APL). Its intent is to provide a support structure consisting of the full range of geographic information analysis (GIA) technologies, training in the use of these technologies, consulting support to assist the CDE researchers who wish to incorporate spatial methodologies in their work, and demonstration of how GIA techniques and a spatial perspective can better inform research endeavors.